


Stupid enough to be a good idea

by BoyGoggles



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: A friendposal if you will, F/M, Friendship/Love, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGoggles/pseuds/BoyGoggles
Summary: What better time to propose to your best friend than out of the blue
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Stupid enough to be a good idea

It was a lazy Saturday evening at the Waugh-Hanson apartment. The setting sun spilled into Margo’s bedroom, giving everything a romantic glow. Margo turned away from the old mirror to show Eliot the outfit she had picked for the evening.

“What do you think about this one?” she asked, running her fingers over the silky fabric of the dress. Eliot watched her hands, admiring how her rings glowed in the sunlight.

“You look absolutely edible, like a strawberry candy.” said Eliot from the plush chair he occupied in the corner of the room as he watched Margo model her 5th outfit. “You look good in everything.” he added, because she really did.

“Oh, please.” She rolled her eyes and turned back to her reflection, twisting to check herself at every angle.

Eliot's eyes followed her every move. The crystals she had hung in the window their first day in the apartment made rainbows dance across her skin. He watched the dust drift around in the honey light and wondered where it all came from. It seemed to always be there, no matter how many cleaning spells they used.

“It's true, you do.” He said. He caught her eye in the mirror and she paused. “Would I ever lie to you?”

Margo turned to face him once more, her brows creased in consideration. “No..you wouldn't” She smiled

“No, I wouldn't”

She crossed the few steps to where Eliot sat and pulled the cushion he had been cuddling out of his lap and sat down. She leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her middle. He loved when they sat like this, close for the sake of being close. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her perfume. It was the cupcake one he had got her for Christmas last year.

“El?” Margo said softly.

“Hmm?”

“We should get married."

“We should.”

“I'm serious."

“Okay.”

She swiveled in her spot and looked at him deeply “I'm not joking, we should."

“I'm not joking either. I said okay.” He was honestly not shocked by this. When they were still attending Breakbills they had made a promise to marry each other if they couldn't find anyone else. It was a nonchalant pact made after a couple drinks and series of bad hookups for the both of them. But he had known they both meant it. He didn't expect it to happen so soon though. He had imagined them both in their late 50's and finally tired of flings. But now is good too.

“Well that's not a very good response,” said Margo, pulling one of her many judgmental faces "'Will you marry me?’ 'Okay.’” she mocked.

“Well you didn't say 'Will you marry me’, did you?”

“Alright then.” She straightened herself on his lap and placed her hands on either side of his face. Their eyes locked with magnetic force.“Eliot Waugh, will you marry me?”

For a moment he could only stare at her, his soulmate. Her big brown eyes making him crave Valentine's chocolates, those cheap foil wrapped hearts that they binged on every year. “A thousand times yes.” He answered.

She pulled his face closer and kissed him “That's a better answer.”

They sat there for a moment, holding each other close when Margo interrupted the silence. “Are we still going out for drinks or…?"

Eliot couldn't help but laugh, holding her a little tighter. He felt light, everything with Margo felt so natural. She had just proposed to him and it felt just like a conversation. He couldn't wait to get a ring.

“Quit laughing you dick.” She said, laughing herself and pushed at his chest in protest.

“I love you, you know that?” He said into her neck.

“Well I would hope so, you just agreed to marry me”

“That I did, and it feels just stupid enough to be a good idea"

They erupted into another fit of laughter, the excitement hitting them both.

“Should we get this pregame started or what?” Said Margo happily.

“I couldn't think of anything more fitting”

**Author's Note:**

> My First fic! Figured i'd start small. Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you think


End file.
